memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Class 2 shuttle
Type-12 Shuttlecraft? I recall reading somewhere that a writer or somebody for Star Trek: Voyager actually designated this shuttlecraft as Type-12, but is called a Type-9. A good number of my colleagues actually use the Type-12 designation for this shuttle. Comments? -- Enzo Aquarius 19:45, 23 May 2005 (UTC) : It was Rick Sternbach who designed this shuttle and called it Type-12, precisely because Type-9 was already taken. And then writers called it Type-9 anyway :/ -- Kazeite :: Type 9 was taken by what? We don't even know for sure that this is a type 9. Almost every appearance of this design was associated with a reference to a "class 2". --Alan 05:38, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::: There appeared a Type 9A cargo shuttlecraft in the Technical Manual. It had nothing in common with this one. 19:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thirty Days Someone added to this shuttle's appearances, but wasn't it just the that was seen in that episode? --From Andoria with Love 20:01, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :All I remember seeing is the Delta Flyer. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:19, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::No Type-9 shuttle in that episode. --Jörg 21:27, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Thank you kindly Jörg. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC) External measurements The German MA article gives the length of these craft as 8.45m, but has that ever been mentioned in canon? If yes, what are the other measurements (beam, draft)? - Bell'Orso 12:08, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : It's not canon. Or at least can't be confirmed by canon sources. The German MA likes to ad lib a lot more than the MA/en --Alan del Beccio 17:24, 13 January 2008 (UTC) USS Do class 2 shuttles use USS in their name or is just with out like shuttlecraft Cochrane.-- 18:12, 30 April 2009 (UTC)Tell me.-- 20:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :As with basically all other shuttlecraft (no reason these would be different) it is usually just the name. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Grammar fix on page The page contains the following text: :According to Tom Paris, the decision to construct the Delta Flyer was based on the fact that "class-2 shuttles just don't cut it in the Delta Quadrant." Further explaining that "we've needed something bigger and better since we got here." I changed it to the following, but it was reverted: :According to Tom Paris, the decision to construct the Delta Flyer was based on the fact that "class-2 shuttles just don't cut it in the Delta Quadrant." Further explaining, he added that "we've needed something bigger and better since we got here." Rather than start an edit war, I figured I'd post about it here; starting the sentence with "Further explaining", with "explaining" was the primary verb, would be a fragment; whereas in my revision of it, it was relegated to a dependent clause, thus making the sentence complete. -Mdettweiler 23:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :According to the edit summary it was reverted because "that's redundant "further explaining, he added". Probably it should just say "He added that "we've needed something bigger and better since we got here".--31dot 00:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that's even better. I've changed it to that now. -Mdettweiler 00:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Class 2/Type 9 How can a shuttle be a Type 9 and a Class 2 at the same time? There is also a Class 1 out there somewhere. Is it possible that the Class N'' designation is based on the vehicle's purpose (Class 2 meaning "personnel shuttle" perhaps)? This would mean that the Type designation actually meant the model of shuttle. That might mean that Types 6, 7 and 8 are all Class 1 cargo shuttles. Still, is there an answer?--Indefatigable 20:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's a plausible explanation, though if that was the case, I would expect that ''all the standard Federation shuttles we've seen so far would therefore be "Class 2", since they're primarily designed for passengers and are all around the same size. Unfortunately, though, this is not well enough supported in canon to warrant inclusion in the article; since all we've conclusively seen is that both "type 9" and "class 2" have been used to refer to the shuttle in this article (with class 2 being predominant), that's all we can do unless some further canon production clarifies the issue. -Mdettweiler 17:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I suggest we separate the page into a Type 9 shuttlecraft article. Seeing as it appears only to be speculation that these shuttlecraft are the same class. Furthermore the only fact we know of the type 9 is that it can do warp 4, while we know from "Threshold" that class 2 shuttles can take speeds exceeding warp 9 further suggesting they are of a different type. Also it is worth to note that the type 8 shuttlecraft also carried by Voyager has never been canonically stated to be "type 8", as far as i know, making it possible that the warp 4 reference is of that type, not this. --Pseudohuman 18:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Regarding "Threshold", that shuttle was not exactly standard configuration--in addition to the transwarp drive, it had extra high grade dilithium on board (necessary for transwarp) which may have given it a boost under normal warp as well. All inductive evidence elsewhere would seem to indicate that none of the shuttles go nearly as fast as warp 9 under normal circumstances. Regarding the class 9/type 2 conundrum, good point--that is kind of sticky. We know for sure (from for one) that the shuttle depicted currently in this article is called a "class 2". However, the breadth of the "type 2" classification is completely up in the air--as I speculated above, it could quite possibly refer to the size classification of the shuttle in general. (It could make sense that shuttlepods are type 1, regular shuttles are type 2, bigger stuff like the Delta Flyer are type 3....etc., though of course all that is speculation.) :By using a bit of common sense (hopefully without crossing too much over into the realm of speculation :-)) we can surmise that Voyager would leave their fastest shuttle for the Captain and Chakotay in "Resolutions". Dialogue in would seem to indicate that the "speedboat shuttle" as depicted in this article is indeed their fastest shuttle. Thus, it is most likely one and the same as the type-9. Hence, the article is titled "Class 2 shuttle" (which we know for sure) and is "also referred to as a type-9 shuttlecraft". It's not a perfect solution, but I don't see how else it could be done without indulging in more speculation one way or another. -Mdettweiler 04:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Good points, but still, I think we should have a separate article for type 9 and bgnote in it that it may be synonymous with class 2 or what is unnofficially known as type 8. That way there is no speculation involved. Photon charge & Peregrine class are good precedences of: When it isn't absolutely certain what someting is synonymous to make a separate page for it. Considering there is a bgdesign for a type 9 shuttle which is the cargo shuttle from TNG-tech manual. And we have a bgname for the speedboat which is type 12. --Pseudohuman 14:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Split This never went real far back in 2010. But I'll bring it up again. I suggest a split into "class 2 shuttle" and "type 9 shuttlecraft" pages. Since it is somewhat speculative that this was the type 9 shuttle referred to in "Resolutions". And bgwise there are the facts that in TNGTM the type 9 was designated as a larger cargo shuttle and the class 2 speedboat shuttle was designated as type 12 by Sternbach. Though the Encyclopedia lists the speedboat class 2 as a type 9. It still seems like a split is in order here due to the conflicting bg-accounts. --Pseudohuman 21:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to know what image the CCG uses, since there is a link for the Type 9 there, and MB seems to think that's the designation as well. Also, did we ever see a Class 2 do more than warp 4 (excepting "Threshold")? - 00:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Split into Type 9 and Class 2 I included the relevant quote in the article page itself. The Star Trek Encyclopedia stated that the Class 2 shuttles included the types 6, 8, and 9. It did not state that Class 2 was an alternate name for the Type 9. What do you think about a split?--Memphis77 (talk) 09:38, February 23, 2016 (UTC)